Sewers 101
by nottonyharrison
Summary: Max finds out the finer points of the Seattle sewer system - M/A


Sewers 101

By Kim

RATING:  NC-17 originally, edited for ff.net. Hopefully the full version will be available at NWP soon 

**SUMMARY:**  Max finds a new use for the sewers.

**PAIRING:  **M/L.  Yeah right, if you saw that and actually continued, you are a sad, sad person.  Especially after reading the rating, ewwww, nakey MW (sorry to all the nuns for that horrendous image).  Real pairing:  M/A.****

**DISCLAIMER:  **If I owned Dark Angel it would never have been cancelled, it would have gone to the sci fi channel, they may have actually managed to get rid of the completely unecessary and annoying character of Logan, actually if I owned it, he would have been shot in the head instead of the back in the Pilot.  Sorry about that small rant.  If I owned Jensen he would not be on that piece of crap called Dawson's Creek (teenage angst is _so_ not him).  He would, however be in my bed and I would not feel the urge to write this story, which will probably just be a total failure anyway.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  So I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write a fanfic.  I need some sort of creative outlet that isn't work for me, why not this.  I don't care if I suck, so feel free to flame the hell out of me.

Sewers are useful.  You can use them for their intended use and flush, or you can travel through them, hide out in them, or even use their rather overpowering stench to disguise your own smell.  Max was intentionally doing the first two, the third was an added bonus.  Even pheremones are hard to detect when you are in a particularly nasty section of the Seattle sewer system.

It wasn't the fact that Max wasn't _attracted_ to Alec, just the minor detail that she was a little _too attracted to him.  If being in love with the bastard had anything to do with just attraction she wouldn't be down in this stinking sewer in the first place, she would be in her apartment having kinky sex with one of the finest non--human specimens on the planet, but thanks to her unfortunate ability to think too much, she was instead trying to run away from said perfect piece of ass…__oh, and what an a…lets not go there._

Escaping terminal city had it's problems.  There was the fact that three-quarters of the Seattle police department was situated quite nicely outside the main entrances to Terminal City, and the other quarter was spread out along the perimiter.  Then there was the hundred-or-so male transgenics that were hell bent on throwing her against the nearest wall and fucking her brains out, with Alec amongst them.  The sewers definitely had their uses, after all, there _was an entrance right outside the entrance to her old apartment building with Original Cindy just upstairs to help her through this bitch.  It was an easy choice.  __Well, it was after Gem knocked some sense into me.  __A transgenic punch is decidedly more effective than an OC one, no matter how much she wants to "put the smackdown on your ass".  The smell of her location also helped keep her mind of some of the erotic thoughts her mind came up with.  And every single one of them involved Alec and his fine transgenic ass._

Max had noticed the sound of feet chasing after her had disappeared around five minutes ago, and due to the roundabout way in which she had gone it took her a good ten minutes to get to OC's apartment.  Relief flooded her mind as she opened the door.  _Good thing I kept the key, doesn't look like she's home.  Max's emotions changed from relief to shock, however, when she saw who was sitting on the couch waiting for her._

_Alec._

Unfortunately, Gem's punch had lost it's effectiveness a good ten minutes ago, and the only sewer smell left was that on her clothes and hair, she didn't have a hope in hell.

"I didn't expect you for another minute or so, if I had known I would have prepared myself", he smirked, gesturing to the black t-shirt and jeans he was wearing.

Max's eyes darkened with a combination of anger and lust "I can turn around and come back in if you'd like", came the reply.  It was more like a purr than a sentence, it was then that Max realised just how far into this she was.  There was no turning back, and if one or both of them got hurt in the process, then so be it.  She had to tell him what he was getting himself into though, it just wouldn't be fair otherwise.  "Alec, I-"

"Shut up."  He stood from his seated position on the couch and _prowled towards her.  She could see the desire in his eyes long before he came anywhere near her.  She knew that her eyes looked exactly the same.  "Didn't think you could shake me that easily did you Maxie, I know you too well", he muttered into her ear, licking it for good measure.  Max's heart rate qickened decidedly, something she had never experienced, being a genetically engineered super-human.  It wasn't in the genome, she didn't like it, it made her feel as if she wasn't in control.  She shivered as he lightly trailed his lips down her jawline towards hers, and was already becoming lost when she noticed a small irregularity in what he had said._

"Did you just tell me to shut up?"  The descrepancy had brought her back to reality fast.  Alec had never told her to shut up.  In the last year – all the time she had known him she had never heard those two words pass his lips, and it immediately made her remember that this was not the _real Alec.  __A hormone-affected, hornier-than-usual alec more precisely, she thought.  Next thing you know he'll say he's gonna kick my-_

"If you don't stop being so damned level-headed I may just have to kick your ass."

_Too late._

***

Max ran to the bathroom and locked the door before Alec could realise what she was doing,  His speed and agility had been affected by his hormone-induced lust, and he was left on the other side of the door, hard as a rock and wanting her just a bit _too much for his own liking.  Something was amiss.  "Come on Max, what's the problem, you want me, I want you, without sex we're likely to go out of our minds.  Someone has to scratch your itch, why not me?"  He truly was stumped.  Most X-5's would have been halfway to their second orgasm by now.  The fact that he was getting uncomfortable in his jeans just added to his annoyance.  Then he clicked.  "This is about Logan, isn't it."  __Figures, that asshole always manages to spoil my fun.  Her reply came as a shock, to say the least._

"_Who?"_

"What do you mean _who?  You've only been in love with him for the last two years."_

"No, I wasn't thinking about _Logan.  And for your information I was never in love with him.  I just thought I was."  Alec heard the shower turn on and clothes being removed.  __Do not think about Max naked, Do not think about Max naked, Do not think about Max naked, that is so__ not working.  The ineffectiveness of his thoughts were punctuated by his realisation that he had begun to rub his body against the bathroom door.  Then he remembered the conversation._

"How do you know if you aren't in love with him if you didn't know if you were in love with him in the first place?"  _Now I'm just confusing myself._

"Because I'm in love with you."__

He broke down the door.

***  
  


The crash of the door's hinges being broken off came as a shock to Max.  She expected him to run, rather than try and get close to her.  Love equaled commitment and Alec never seemed all that fond of commitment.  Is next words came as even more of a surprise.

"Good, because I'm in love with you too."

For once, Alec thanked the sewers.


End file.
